Catch Me If You Can
by RielleB
Summary: 3 Years after the event in "The Conversation With The Other Witch", they meet again. Will the sparks still be there? Will Hermione be able to catch Bellatrix this time?


**Author's Note**:

Hiya ladies! And gents (of course), it's been a while since I greet all of you wonderful people. I blame real life and also my government from blocking this site in my home country. Sucks. Big Time. Anyway, to those of you that have shown this series much love, I thank thee. Never meant for these stories to be a series, I prefer one shot since I suck at updating and only write when the mood strikes. Like right now. Hence, this story is right now a work in progress.

If you haven't check out the Gift or Conversation with the other witch, you will be lost. So, please do check out those stories first before reading this one.

Links to those stories:

The Gift - s/8444630/1/The-Gift

Conversation with the other witch - s/8493005/1/Conversations-With-The-Other-Witch

I'll try my best to update as fast as possible, you could poke me multiple times and/or prod me, I wont mind. It will definitely help the muse. Warning, its un-beta, so excuse the grammatical error. SOOO… without further ado, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine

* * *

><p>The great atrium of the ministry of magic was bustling with life. Witches and wizards streamed into the golden gate, some disappeared into halls or corridors and some, like this one particular witch, was queuing in front of the lift.<p>

Inside the crowded lift, Hermione smiled tightly at a young wizard that seems to turn into statue once his eyes fell upon her. It's frustrating how, no matter many years have passed, people still tend to stared at her in wonder.

Drawing a deep breath of relief as the lift stopped at level 2, Hermione stepped out and walked into the shadowed hallway. Pictures of known dark wizards leered and jeered at her as she walked by, but Hermione had long learned to ignore the crude remarks.

She swerved her head slightly as papers carrying messages flew passed her in a group, searching for their attended recipients. The office was quiet compared to the other part of the ministry, most probably because almost all of its occupants preferred to be on the field rather than pushing papers on their cubicles.

The sound of laughter drifted to her ears before its owners greeted Hermione with smile on their faces.

"Miss me already, 'mione? I'd reckoned you'll be vacationing right now."

Ronald Weasley threw her a lopsided grin from his perch on Harry's cluttered desk. His hair, now cropped short, complemented the shirt and sweater combination he sported, a far cry from his usually disheveled appearance at Hogwarts.

"I was, until Williamson gave me another case."

Harry frowned. His startlingly green gaze looked worried as he looked at her, "Again? But you just got back from that border skirmishes between vampires and were pack."

Papers rustled and flew to paste themselves to the board stationed near the end wall. Picture of a handsome blond man positioned itself at the center of the board. Its unmoving status marked itself as a muggle shot. "Meet John Chamberlain, businessman extraordinaire, an avid horseman, and a very accomplished high roller."

"Not to mention a dandy."

Hermione nodded at Ron's comment and continued her explanation, "When I said businessman extraordinaire, I should mentioned that he won most of his business enterprise."

"Won?" an intrigued look passed on Harry's face and Hermione smirked.

"The man never lost a game of poker."

Understanding dawned and Harry shook his head, "Why Williamson called you out from your vacation then? A new auror can do the case."

"Well… he did say that I should treat this one as vacation." A grin broke when she looked at the puzzled look on her two boys.

"Did I mention that Chamberlain just launched his new line of Carribean cruise ship and he's going to hold an international poker tournament there?"

Ron gaped at her for a moment before raking his fingers through his short hair, "Blimey Hermione, you always get the best assignment, bloody hell, Caribbean cruise! Say, how about swapping this one with me, I think I could handle a misbehaving high roller wizard." Ron threw his best friend his best puppy dog face and hoped that she'll agree.

Hermione laughed and patted his cheek affectionately, "Sorry Ron, but you simply would look ghastly in a bikini."

She waved the papers back into its place, before the folder zoomed toward her. She grabbed the folder mid-air and looked at the always closed door of the department head office, "I should check in with Williamson, I'll see you boys in two weeks."

"Enjoy!" Harry grinned cheekily at her, while Ron still looked at her enviously.

"_A bloody cruise_" was the last thing that she heard before she stepped inside the slightly dark office and Hermione could only shook her head with a chuckle, *_oh Ronald, don't ever change._*

###

Hermione murmured the last incantation of her spell, sealing the cruise's ground, ensuring that Chamberlain won't be able to apparate out of the ship.

She knew that a confrontation will be unavoidable. The wizard will recognized her, the immense popularity of the golden trio ensure that, and her notorious record as a highly successful auror will doubly ensure it.

Raising her hand to shield her vision from the glaring sun, the young witch glanced around the deck. Saying that the cruise ship was huge would be an understatement. The luxurious shipping line was state of the art beautiful and she was thankful that Williamson assigned her to this case. It would be a walk in the park compared to her other assignments.

The gruff voice of her department head still ringing on her ear, _"Enjoy it, Granger. You've earned it."_ Oh yes, she would certainly will.

Putting her sunglasses on, she stepped down the stairs to the outdoor swimming pool. Might as well swim to clear her head and plan her next move.

She ignored the appreciative look sent her way as she passed the other lounging passengers to her chosen chair near the back of the pool. Years of being an auror taught her to always choose the most inconspicuous place possible. _Constant vigilance. _Hermione closed her eyes, pang of sadness still consumed her whenever she remembered the auror who gave her that piece of advice.

"Beautiful." A warm male voice brought her back to reality and Hermione raised one of her eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

A tall blond man stood in front of her with a big smile on his face and very little else, she's not even sure that the red speedo he wears even decent.

"The pendant, it's beautiful, just like the woman who wears it."

Hermione cringed at the cheesy pick up line, her fingers subconsciously drifted to the onyx pendant resting between her bosom and stroke it with her fingers. "Thank you." She smiled dismissingly at him and picked up the book that she brought with her.

"Adam Swanston, and you are?" not easily deterred, the man sat beside her and extended his hand.

"Hermione." She took his offered hand and shook it briefly.

"So, are you on a vacation alone Hermione? Or should I'll be cautious of a jealous boyfriend?" his grin shows a white row of pearly teeth and Hermione was transfixed for a while. Ron would snicker if he was here, he always said that she has an unhealthy obsession with teeth.

"No… no… Just me." She smiled politely and thumb a page out of her book, signaling that she actually prefer the solitude.

"Ah.. good then, I'm here for the poker tournament. Do you know how to play?"

Hermione perked up when she heard the word 'poker', her brain cooking up plans as he speaks and she looked at him with new appreciation on her eyes, "Did you really? I love poker, sadly it's an invitation only tournament. I would love to see it though."

The blond adonis smiled winningly, "You're in luck then, tonight the host threw an opening party for all of the players. If you're free, I would love to bring you as my date?"

"It's a date then, Adam." She smiled, her work just get even easier.

###

The camel tone dress clung to her body like a second skin, the plunging neckline of the dress showed the barest hint of cleavage and the ever present pendant nestle warmly against her skin.

She twisted her growing hair into a messy bun and dabbed gloss on her lips. She smiled at her own reflection and shook her head, who knew that she got to play dressed up while on a mission. It was the thought of having to play nice with the blond ken doll that put a damper on her enthusiasm.

"Just push through it, Granger. One more case and then…." Then what? Hermione didn't finish her train of thought. Her gaze drifted to the dark pendant and she touched it briefly, "another time…."

It was a promise.

A knock signaled the arrival of her date and Hermione grabbed her satin clutch, before answering the door. "Hi."

###

The grand ballroom was decorated in a touch of crimson and gold. Heavy velvet crimson drapes hid the golden gilded window leading to balconies. High ceiling chandeliers glinting with lights, golden hued tablecloths adorned the long tables holding the assorted entrees and desserts, hundreds of red blossoming roses decorated as the center piece in each tables.

Hermione smiled politely as each guests greeted the man beside her, apparently Adam is quite known in this high class circle of people. She murmured her thanks when he handed her a flute of champagne and sipped it slowly. Her eyes took in all of the details of the ballroom, from the nearest point of exit to the line of poker tables serving as the entertainment for the guests.

She took another sip of her champagne and excused herself to go to the ladies room, with promise to return soon when she sensed Adam's reluctance to let her wander alone. She moved gracefully across the ballroom towards the powder room, her eyes roamed around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the host.

Her heart beat spike when she saw a glimpse of Chamberlain's profile from across the room near one of the poker table. She moved in sync with one of the servant, hiding herself among the throng of people, to get a better view of him.

Hermione's brows furrowed as she got closer. Something was off, yet she can't really pin point the exact thing that was bothering her.

The man standing there chatting with his esteemed guests was indeed John Chamberlain. The picture did not quite capture his intense blue gaze or the sure way that he carried himself. However, it was the lack of magic in the air that bothered Hermione.

She watched on as he greeted guests after guests, charming them with his smile, until he disengaged himself from the crowd and headed toward one of the gaming table. He approached one of the patron already sitting there, before leaning and whispering something on their ear. Is it a man? A woman? From her rather obstructed view, she couldn't be sure.

Hermione's feet moved closer on its own accord, wanting to look closer, her heartbeat drummed with anticipation. Her muscles tightened when Chamberlain moved, ready to move along with him, yet she stood there frozen, unable to neither move nor breathe.

Hermione stared at the _woman_ that Chamberlain just left. Inky black hair coiled in a somewhat tousled bun spilling over her bare shoulder, her slender body wrapped in a black mesh dress.

Slowly, her head turned and looked at Hermione's way. Deep dark eyes looking into her, drawing her in… Hermione gasped for air.

Sitting there like the Persephone of her dream, was her Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>: R & R peeps and feed the muse :)


End file.
